User talk:Uberfuzzy
feel free to leave me message about my work on this wiki here, but if you need to get ahold of me immedatly, drop me a note on my talk page at eq2i w:c:eq2:User_talk:Uberfuzzy welcome Hi Uberfuzzy, Thanks for helping out here! Nice to have an old pro around :) I noticed that there are alot of new users showing up and editing.. Would be great if you could help welcome them! We have Template:Welcome that should come in handy angies (talk) 22:57, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :thats a pretty nice welcome template there. yeah, i'll start popping it on new people as i see them. --Uberfuzzy 02:33, 2 October 2007 (UTC) YEAH YEAH! :um... ok --Uberfuzzy 18:58, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Spartan 107 Looks like this wiki needs some help, if you have a special (or general) task for me let me know, I'll be happy to do it. And if you want a background check, I am Spartan 107 on Halopedia. Ill be happy to help in any way I can. Been a pleasure, Spartan 107 17:23, 12 March 2008 (UTC) i noticed you are doing a good job on the wiki KEEP IT UP!!!!!!Bioshockfreak 00:34, 26 March 2008 (UTC) RE: welcome Thanks, --Grubish360 20:19, 10 September 2008 (UTC) No problem, it was hardly even an edit lol. I was searching for the diary in Eve's Garden rather the the store outside it lol. Just so others don't have the same problem.--ZAtlasz 13:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) PS3 Trophies Hi, I've just added some info on PS3 trophies. Should a link be placed on the front page next to the XBox 360 Achievements? :Sure! --Uberfuzzy 08:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Can you do it for me? I can't edit the front page because it's protected. Thanks. Thekoyaanisqatsi 13:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::The main page isn't protects because I just edited it. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 15:00, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Stupid Questions I've been asking people about what a admin is,and nobody answered me --Ryan Pierce 18:21, 27 June 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 : --Uberfuzzy 01:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Uber someones going around deleting stuff like pictures and editing my user page. Just warning you. Uh, even though I'm not talking about the exact same thing as the above user, I feel it still fits here. Thanks for fixing some of that stuff. Again. My head's a little fuzzy at the moment, so I can't come up with better words, ha. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 02:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Reply: Sophia vs. Sofia Of course, earlier I happened to notice that and checked on several sights, here: http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2k-marins-jordan-thomas-interview and this one comes from the 2k Forums: http://forums.2kgames.com/forums/showthread.php?t=48847&highlight=sophia+lamb I can probably find more if you want them! --RTM 03:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Codes i noticed that u have said u had created a page with all 4 digits door combinations and i cant seem to find it anywhere on ur profile. can u give me a link to it? 16:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) angelbabyoneseventwotwoathotmaildotcom the numbers r real numbers. :Code --Uberfuzzy (talk) 07:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC)